


[VID] Blackwall/Male Inquisitor - Thom Rainier/Male Trevelyan - Slash - Romance (Bi Blackwall Mod)

by Arctic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AMV, M/M, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Wolf/pseuds/Arctic_Wolf





	[VID] Blackwall/Male Inquisitor - Thom Rainier/Male Trevelyan - Slash - Romance (Bi Blackwall Mod)

Here is the Youtube-Link to my Blackwall/Male Inquisitor-video: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFJqIMbzL7o>

 

 

Sorry for the bad lip sync and the faltering movie scenes. My computer does not meet the system requirements to play Inquisiton in Ultra, but in a lower quality the movie sequences in the game looked kind of strange.

Fandom: Dragon Age - Inquisition

Pairing: Warden Blackwall (Thom Rainier) & Male Inquisitor (Trevelyan)

Mods:  
Bi-lackwall by siekcsroe  
Blackwall - Warden of the North by elvici

This video is purely fan-made. I don't own nor will I ever own any of the footage, the mods, or the songs I used in the video.


End file.
